A conventional ultrasonograph: contains an ultrasonic wave transceiver circuit, a digital scan converter (hereunder referred to as a DSC), and others in a housing equipped with a moving means as disclosed in, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2; and further has a monitor to display images and an operation panel on the upper face of the housing. Such a conventional ultrasonograph makes it possible to: easily move the apparatus itself to the vicinity of an examinee lying on a bed; and diagnose the examinee with a probe since the whole apparatus is compactly arranged.
Some of conventional operation panels are accommodated to the operation of a standing or sitting posture by being equipped with an elevator mechanism, a slide mechanism in the horizontal direction, and moreover a swing mechanism in the horizontal direction. Further, some of conventional monitors make it possible for an operator to take operation postures and for an examinee to confirm an image by having a rotatable and tiltable structure.    [Patent Publication 1] JP-A No. 90951/1994    [Patent Publication 2] U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,988